RWBY Christmas!
by RWBY Story Maker
Summary: It's Christmas time in the world of RWBY! And this isn't one little One-Shot for Christmas! It's a whole story! Based off of Jaune and him "wooing" the girls... On accident... :3 Enjoy, should finish whole story by Christmas Day. The first chapter is pretty small. Sorry. I'm working on all the chapters but he way :3
1. Pyrrha's Mistletoe

**_It's Christmas time in the world of RWBY! And this isn't one little One-Shot for Christmas! It's a whole story! Based off of Jaune and him "wooing" the girls. Enjoy, should finish whole story by Christmas Day._**

"I still don't think it'd a good idea to hang up a mistletoe Pyrrha..." Ren was watching Pyrrha put up a mistletoe by the door.

"He. Will. Kiss. Me." Pyrrha grunted, hanging the mistletoe up and sitting on her bed.

"The way to win a boy over is to bounce on the bed with him... My mommy and daddy always made the bed above me bounce when I was young... Like this!" Nora yelled doing flips on the bed.

"Yeah, Nora we kinda need to talk about that later..." Ren looking concerned at her

A sudden knock came from the door followed by a voice "Hey guys... I'm sort of locked out again..." Jaune was outside the door knocking.

"Pyrrha... This is your chance..." Ren was smirking as Pyrrha dashed across the room and open the door as fast as she could.

"Oh hey thanks... What's on the door?" Jaune was looking up at something green and red hanging from the door.

"It's a mistletoe..." Pyrrha was blushing and looking at Jaune with her Emerald green eyes

"Oh...I... Um... I... Heh um... I've never done this before... Well I've tried..." Jaune was blushing hardcore, Ren was laughing, and Pyrrha was slightly embarrassed. Just another day at Beacon...

"So you... Put your arms around my waist..." Pyrrha took Jaune's arms and put them around her waist.

"I thought it was just a quick kiss on the lips but whatever... Continue..." Ren laughing at the mischievously.

Next thing Ren knew he was attacked by a flying sloth... Or a Nora...

"Ren let's make the bed bounce!" Nora says smiling

"We REALLY need to talk..." Ren trying to not break out laughing.

"Now that, that's done. Lean in and close your eyes..." Pyrrha said blushing.

Jaune now hesitantly snapped his eyes shut and leaned in, while Pyrrha was blushing madly.

Pyrrha also snapped her eyes shut and leaned in for a hard landing of lips and noses.

When their lips touched, jolts of electricity seemed to surge through their bodies. Jaune felt like his blood was enflamed from the sensation. Her front was pressed against Jaune, he felt something ignite in his heart, burning through his core as his hands trembled on Pyrrha's waist.

Jaune though, got more intimate in the middle and started to life Pyrrha up a little while kissing her jawline. Her first reaction was a reflexive buck, but she also got more intimate by kissing his neck.

"Yeah... Quite a show... You can stop now..." Ren was watching with Nora in disgust and relief that now he can stop hearing Pyrrha complain about "Jaune would never love me..." or "How is he so oblivious?!" He was just glad those days were over... Well... At least he thought...

**_How was that?! that's just the beginning... :D_**


	2. Yang's plan

**_Sorry for the late update, testing and stuff. hope you enjoy._**

Little did they know that they left the door open... Now normally it wouldn't really matter, but right now they might want to close the damn door. Here's why, team Ruby was watching. And boy they were pissed. No, pissed doesn't even cut it. They were furious, they've all wanted to be with Jaune ever since Forever Fall and apparently they all were going to do whatever it takes.

"Alright ladies looks like we're doing this the hard way..." Yang started cracking her knuckles and neck. All of the sudden Yang's face lit up with an idea. (Now in my normal fan fictions I would tell you what it is. But what the hell, I'm keeping you on the edge of your seats... For like 5 minutes until you read the rest...)

Yang then dashed for Jaune and Pyrrha's passionate, sexy, sweet make out session. (You guys remember you just read it! Or did you skip it...) "Jauney boy! I need you! Like now! Let's go!" Yang broke up the make out session, took Jaune's hand, and sprinted away leaving everyone thinking about what just happened.

In the Forest:

"So... Why are we here...?" Jaune looked at Yang confused more then ever

"Nothing much Jauney-boy... Just getting a tree for us..." Yang started to punch a tree while Jaune was looking in confusion and in awe of her beauty.

"Here... Let me just cut it for us." Jaune got out his sword smirking at Yang.

"Alrighty then Jauney-boy..." Yang looking at Jaune start to glow in White Aura in his arms.

"And a one and two and a... HMPH!" Jaune yelled charging his aura in his arms and one slash he cut the tree in one slice. And before he could say anything the tree started to fall in the direction of Yang.

"Look out!" Jaune screamed looking at Yang about to be crushed by a giant tree.

All of the sudden a huge flash of light that could blind anyone in a one mile radius, Yang was swooped out of the way letting the big ass tree fall to the ground.

After the flash of light was gone there Yang was... In the arms of Jaune, both of them blushing madly. " You alright?" Before Jaune could even continue to speak. Yang wrapped his arms around Jaune and started to kiss him. Jaune dazed by this fell to the ground but managed to keep Yang's head from hitting the ground.

"You alright? Again...?" Jaune laughed at him self while Yang was staring at him in a daze that could turn anyone on. (Sorry had to say that... :3)

"Yang...? You alright? You look pretty cute right now by the way... Just saying." Jaune smirked and blushed at the same time watching Yang staring at him still in a daze.

'What is she thinking about? She looks so cute...' Jaune thought to himself still on top of her

"Oh! Sorry I'm still on top of you... I will get off..." Jaune was getting off until he was pushed on his back and jumped on by Yang.

"I... I want you... Right here... Right now..." Yang was blushing crazily and leaned in quickly snapping her eyes shut and kissing Jaune all around his jawline and neck

Jaune couldn't help but moan, I mean who couldn't! You would have the hottest girl in school kissing you and if you look down you could see her cleavage. Not exactly a bad moment.

"Oh ho ho, you like" Yang smirked thinking she had victory of Jaune. If she did I would just stop the fic right here.

Jaune now kissed back, he kissed her jawline, her neck, basically everything on her face. He then wrapped his arms around her smiling and kissing her.

Back at Beacon:

Pyrrha was pissed. No that doesn't even cut it. She was so pissed she could of killed someone, preferably Yang.

"I wonder where they went..." Ruby was thinking about what just happened. She was also thinking about cookies.

"Wait I see them! Jaune's carrying a tree..." Nora looked out the window to see Jaune and Yang talking while Jaune was carrying a tree and looking like a lumberjack.

"Hey guys, look what we got!" Jaune put the tree in a tree stand and sighed a sigh of relief of not having to carry it anymore.

"Hey Jaune, why do you have hickeys on your face?" Nora had honestly no idea what was going on.

Honestly, this won't end good.

**_Sorry for the wait guys. Had testing and stuff but here it is! :D_**


End file.
